Sunshinekit's Destiny rewrite
by catrey10000
Summary: This is my rewrite of the recent trollfiction, called Sunshinekit's destiny. I do not own Warriors, and do NOT own this story. That "honor" goes to Sunshineglitter123. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**(Hey guys! Sorry for being away so long, I was on vacation. I hope to update all of my stories today, and I have two new ones for you! I am editing Hope of the Clans as well as this story here, Sunshinekit's Destiny.)**

Prologue

In StarClan everyone was talking about a prophecy. It was, "The black wind will come and scatter the Clans but Sunshine will chase it away."

Bluestar said, "It must be Sunshinekit! She was just born!"

And everyone said, "Yeah!" And meanwhile….

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE! NO FLAMES!

It was morning and Sunshinekit opened her pretty blue, green, and pink eyes.

"Sunshinekit, your eyes are so pretty!" her mother said.

And her dad came in and said "Sunshinekit you're so pretty, even prettier than your mom!"

And her mom didn't mind because she knew it was true!

Sunshinekit went outside and Firestar came up to her and said, "Sunshinekit you're so pretty, will you be my mate?" Sunshinekit said, "Sure!"

But all of the boys wanted to be her mate, so they jumped on Firestar and killed him!

Sunshinekit said, "Don't!" and the boys stopped, but it was too late. Firestar was dead.

Sunshinekit said, "In honor of our noble leader that we lost today, I hereby name this Clan FireClan!" Everyone cheered because they knew she was mad that they had killed Firestar, and also because she was just so pretty.

"Sunshinekit, you have to be our leader!" yelled Brambleclaw.

"No!" said Sunshinekit and everyone gasped. "Gasp."

"I have to be the deputy first!" said Sunshinekit.

"Oh yeah!" yowled Brambleclaw. "Everyone here, Sunshinekit is my deputy." Everyone cheered because she was so pretty. Sunshinekit got her warrior name and the leader's den. "Sunshinekit, you are now Sunshineglitter!"

And everyone cheered because they loved Sunshineglitter because she was so pretty!

And then Sunshineglitter went to her den and fell asleep, Brambleclaw said, "Tomorrow I'll go and get my leader's name and nine lives, but not today because Sunshineglitter needs her rest."

And everyone cheered and went to bed. Brambleclaw slept in the warrior's den, but no one cared because Sunshineglitter was so pretty.

What no one saw was a big black cat at the top of the camp, but he saw Sunshineglitter!

DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? REVIEW; NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	2. New Kitties!

(Warning: the following may cause derpiness, brain damage, and herpes. You have been warned.)

HI PEOPLE. SOME OF YOU WERE REALLY MEAN IN YOUR REVIEWS. I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE NICE! THANKS HOPELIGHTCUTENESS FOR BEING MY ONLY NICE REVIEWER!

It was the next day and Sunshineglitter woke up. Brambleclaw said, "Sunshineglitter, time for nine lives babe!"

And Sunshineglitter said, "Yay, I forgot!"

Brambleclaw said, "Let's go. We're supposed to take herbs from the medicine cat, but I don't need to, so go get you herbs and we will go!"

Sunshineglitter said, "Yay!" and she ran to the medicine cat's den to see Sawcut. Sawcut said, "Sunshineglitter you are so beautiful. Do you want to have my kits?"

"I can't, I'm deputy!' Sunshineglitter said. "You can with medicine cats!" Sawcut said.

"Yeah, whatever." Sunshineglitter said, and they had their kits.

Brambleclaw said, "Hey sunny, what's keeping you?" Sunshineglitter said, "I just had my kits!"

"Sunny, that's cool! Are they mine?" And Sunshineglitter said, "Yeah!" even though they weren't; but because medicine cats weren't supposed to have kits it as okay.

Brambleclaw said, "Let's name them!" So Sunshineglitter said yes. There were two purple kits, one green kit, one blue kit, and one golden kit that looked like Sunshineglitter.

"Okay, the green kit should be called Grinchkit, the first purple kit is Finchkit, the second purple kit is Purplekit, the blue kit is Crapkit, and the golden kit is Starkit." Sunshineglitter gasped at Starkit's name. "She's so special!" And then Starkit started glowing!

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? NO FLAMES! (XD If you only knew)


	3. Brambleclaw's Betrayal

**(Hello all! Thanks for the good reviews? XD I don't even know anymore... Oh and I give credit to MorningEmerald for this chapter rewrite)**

HI PEOPLE. I ONLY GOT ONE MEAN REVIEW ON THIS! YOU CAN DO BETTER! TENTH REVIEWER GETS TO MAKE A KIT!

"Oh my gosh, she's glowing!" said Sunshineglitter.

"I know, right?" said Brambleclaw.

"I knew she was special!" sparkled Sunshineglitter.

"I am!" said Starkit."

"Well then, you need to come with me to the Moonrock!"

"Ok," said Starkit and Sunshineglitter.

So they all went to the Moonpool! Brambleclaw sat down. "Listen!" he said. "This is so you know what to do when you get your nine lives. You sit on the Moonrock and see StarClan. Then they give you your nine lives!"

"Okay!" glittered Sunshineglitter and Starkit. Together they hopped on the Moonrock to see StarClan.

"I see StarClan!" honked Starkit.

"You are totally right!" huffed Firestar as he landed on the Moonrock.

"Oh, Fiery!" said Sunshineglitter as she and Firestar touched noses.

Brambleclaw was mad. "Hands off, she's mine!" and he jumped on Firestar! He killed him again, and Firestar was dying!

"No, Firestar! Gasp!" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"I must go." said Firestar.

"No!" whined Sunshineglitter and she licked him.

"Sunshinekit…." Firestar cried.

"I'm Sunshineglitter now," she said.

"That's a lovely name." he whispered.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," Firestar whispered, and then he died.

"Brambleclaw!" Sunshineglitter yowled. "You are evil!"

"Gasp!" gasped Brambleclaw.

"You will never get your nine lives; you killed Firestar!"

They started to fight!

OK PEOPLES I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY SO BE NICE AND REVIEW!

**(Thanks for reviewing and pming me to tell me how I did :3)**


	4. Nine Lives Part A

**(I can't even...**

HI PPLZ NEXT CHAPPIE! WolfXHope4Evah WINS THE KIT! HOPEKIT WIL B UP AROWD THE 7TH CHAPTR!1111111111111111

They were fighting really hard and all of a sudden Sunshineglitter started sparkling and glowing.

''!" said Brambleclaw, and then stars fell on him and he was killed!

Then StarClan came to the Moonrock.

"Sunshineglitter!" called Bluestar. "Brambleclaw was evil and he deserved to die, so now you are Firestar's only hope!

"What?" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"You are destined to save the Clans! You need your nine lives and your name, so I will go first!"

Bluestar touched her nose and said, "Sunshineglitter, you are a really awesome cat, so I give you a life for epicness Sunshineglitter felt power! She felt like she was standing on a cliff overlooking the world, and she was the most epic person in it!

Sunshineglitter saw Pinestar come. "Oh my gosh, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Pinestar." He said, "And I give you a life for prettiness!"

"I'm Gurlstar and I give you a life for attracting boys."

"I'm Battlestar and I give you a life for winning battles."

"I'm Powerstar and I give you a life for power."

"I'm Gymstar and I give you a life for being flexible!"

"I'm Kitstar and I give you a life for having kits."

"I'm Huntstar and I give you a life for hunting!"

And then all of the StarClan cats gathered to talk. They sprang back and Sunshineglitter saw a lion!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! NO FLAMES!

**(Thanks for the reviews?)**


	5. Nine Lives Part B

HI PPLZ!11 YAYZ NEXT CHAPPIE ALREADY! BUT SOME OF YOU WERE BEING REALY MEAN SO I ALMOST DIDN'T DO THIS ONE :'( AND ELECTRICBLAZE UR USERNAME KILLS MY BRAIN CELLS JUST AS MUCH AS MY STORY KILLS YOURS!

"Gasp!" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"No." boomed the lion, "I am Thunderstar!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yes, Sunshineglitter!" roared Thunderstar. "You have a special destiny!"

"What?" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"You have to save the clans from WindClan!" stormed Thunderstar. "Evilstar is training in the Dark Forest!"

"What will we do?" whined Sunshineglitter.

"You must save all of the Clans, even StarClan! But first you have to die!" stormed Thunderstar.

"Oh my gosh, can I think about it?" asked Sunshineglitter.

"Sure, but you need to hurry!" said Thunderstar.

"Hmm, if I save the Clans, I might die!" thought Sunshineglitter, "But if I don't, the Clans will die!"

She looked around StarClan. All of the cats were begging her to save them. In the short time she knew them, they already felt like old friends.

"How will I choose?" thought Sunshineglitter aloud, "I can't let my friends die!" She looked at Thunderstar. Even he looked like he was begging her.

_I know what I have to do. _She thought.

"Thunderstar!" she said.

"Yes?" said Thunderstar.

"I can't save the Clans with only eight lives!" she said, smiling.

Thunderstar smiled. "I knew you would do it."

"I am Thunderstar, and I give you a life for kindness!"

"Your new name is Sunshinestar! Rise, savior of the Clans."

Sunshinestar stood up. "I will save the Clans!" she announced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. "We won't die!"

But then Tigerstar walked in! He said, "Sunshinestar, you're mine!"

OH NO! TIGERSTAR IS TRYING TO GET SUNSINESTAR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?


	6. New Kits and the Return of Evilstar

**(Celebratory Chapter because Sunshineglitter123 updated the story! ^o^)**

SINCE ELECTRICBLAZE AND GENTLEHEART WER SO MEAN (GENTLEHEART YOUR USERNAME DOESN'T FIT YOU AT ALL) I'M POSTING THEIR REVIEWS!

Electricblaze 5/18/13. Chapter 1

They were right! This really does kill your brain cells

Gentleheart 5/18/13. Chapter 1

If you don't want flames then stop typing like a preschooler! No wait, worse than a preschooler!

YOU ARE REALY REALY MEAN DON'T DO THIS. IF YOU WANT TO FLAME GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T READ IT!

"Oh no!" gasped Bluestar.

"Oh yes!" laughed Tigerstar, and he grabbed Sunshinestar and ran away with her!

"No, you can't do this!" cried Sunshinestar.

"Yes I can!" Tigerstar laughed, "I love you!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?" gasped Sunshinestar.

Tigerstar put her down and said, "Will you have my kits?"

Sunshinestar said, "Well, I had Sawcut's kits," and Tigerstar said, "But you're special!"

Sunshinestar said, "Only if you don't eat meat, because Thunderstar said I can't kill any more animals that aren't doing anything wrong!"

Tigerstar said, "Sure!" so they married!

After, Sunshinestar said, "Wait, I think my kits are coming!"

"Badheart! Get over here!" Tigerstar called the Dark Forest medicine cat, who ran over and said, "Okay, Sunshinestar, you're doing fine!" and she had her kits!

"Okay," said Tigerstar, "The yellow one is Sunkit, the pink one is Lovekit, and the cute one with rainbow eyes is Hopekit!"

"Yay! I love those names!" said Sunshinestar.

"Now you have to go back to the world," said Tigerstar, "Don't eat meat!"

"Okay, good bye!." Said Sunshinestar, and she woke up with Sunkit, Lovekit, Hopekit, and Starkit. Then all of a sudden WindClan was there! Evilstar laughed and tried to grab Sunshinestar, but he killed Sunkit and Lovekit instead!

"NO!" sparkled Sunshinestar.

OH NOES SUNKIT AN LOVKIT ARE DAED AND EVILSTAR HAS SUNSHINESTAR AND HOPEKIT AN STARKIT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? NO FLAMES


	7. Author's Note! Read this please!

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you every one for reading my story so far! But that's not the point of this Chapter.  
**

**I want to let everyone know that they can flame this story all you want. FLAMEFLAMEFLAME. Let yo anger out. **

**Just don't flame me, the author, please XD**

**The point of this chapter is so you flame this story, not the original. Even though it's a troll fic, it hurts, guys. So flame this one! **

**Yeah, so, thanks for reading (and flaming!)**


	8. Caught by Evilstar!

HI PEOPLES THANKS TO SPARKLEPOPXX FOR BEING MY ONE NIS REVIEWER! NO FLAMERZ STOP YOU #^*% #$^#%$ (I think this says little sh*ts)

Sunshinestar, Starkit, and Hopekit were hiding behind a rock. Sunshinestar growled at Evilstar.

Evilstar laughed. "You can't escape me!"

Just then Tigerstar jumped down! "NO!" he yowled, and hit Evilstar, hard!

Evilstar coughed and choked; but then he grabbed Tigerstar around the neck and threw him into a tree. Tigerstar was dead!

"NOO!" wailed Sunshinestar, and she jumped on Evilstar!

"Gasp!" he gasped, and said, "Sunny, girl, what's gotten into you?"

Sunshinestar said, "Well obviously, you are making me mad!" and then she jumped on him, but Evilstar said, "Girl, you're not going to get away that easily!" and then he said, "Now!"

WindClan came out and grabbed Hopekit and Starkit and ran away with them! Evilstar said, "They got your kits, and now I got you!" He caught her in a net! "Now I have you!" he yowled, and he grabbed the net and dragged her away to the WindClan camp.

OH NOES WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. The Unthinkable Happens

HEY LOYAL FANS! I AM SORRY I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER. YOU ARE REALLY NICE BUT YOU FLAMERZ ARENT! I HATE FLAMERZ! FLAME SOME ONE ELSE!

When Sunshinestar woke up she was in the WindClan prisoner's den!

"Oh no, where am I?" she honked.

"You're in my prisoner's den!" Evilstar laughed. "You won't see Hopekit and Starkit until you marry me!"

"Never!" gasped Sunshinestar, "My heart belongs to Tigerstar! I'll never marry you!"

Evilstar laughed, "I think you'll change your mind when you see what I have planned for you!" Then he put hand cuffs on her cute paws and dragged her outside!

Then she hit him and she ran away! Her poor little heart was breaking! She couldn't leave her kits behind but she couldn't marry Evilstar either! Suddenly she knew what she had to do. "I must save my kits!" she said, "I must do what I have to do!" Sunshinestar turned around and walked back to the WindClan camp.

Evilstar was waiting. "I've got you now!" he yowled, but Sunshinestar said, "Wait!"

Evilstar stopped. He looked at her because she was so kawaii with kawaii tears shining in her kawaii eyes.

"What is it, sunny?" said Evilstar, but he could hardly speak because Sunshinestar was so kawaii.

"I will sacrifice myself for my kits." She said (get ready for a kawaii mess that you can't understand), looking at the ground with her kawaii tears falling softly on the ground. The ground turned kawaii because Sunshinestar was so kawaii with such kawaii eyes, and WindClan was so not kawaii that when the ground turned kawaii when her kawaii tears touched it.

"Kawaii girl, will you marry me?" he asked. Sunshinestar said "Yes," so softly that no one could hear except Evilstar. "Hahaha!" laughed Evilstar.

"First take my kits back to FireClan!" she said, and Evilstar said, "Fine," and told two of his warriors to take them to the other Clan.

"Now I am going to marry you!" he yowled.

OH NO EVILSTAR IS GONNA MARRY SUNSHINESTAR! REVIEW TO SAVE HER LIFE!


	10. WindClan's End and Evilstar's Escape

WELL PEOPLE I GOT ONE REALLY MEAN REVIEW. ;-; STOP, YOU ARE MAKING ME SAD **(Honorary mention to Pumpkinfur, Orangeflight, Wolftacos, Gentleheart, Electricblaze, Moonlit Demise, xStarclawx, Wolfgrowl, and Epickitty007. You guys were in this chapter but I changedyour names because it was offensive. Tell me in reviews if you want me to change your name back.)**

Sunshinestar was sitting in the WindClan prisoner's den and was crying. "I'm sad," she said.

"You won't be for much longer!" laughed Evilstar.

"Why not?" asked Sunshinestar.

"Because I'll have married you by dawn!" Evilstar yowled.

But she said, "Never!" and hit him on the head; he cried, "Ow!" but didn't care. Sunshinestar ran outside, but all of the WindClan warriors surrounded her! There were more since she last saw them.

"Die!" she screamed, "Die, Pumpkinfur and Otterflight! Die Wolfclaw and Greatheart! Die you evil Emberblaze and Moonlight and Sunclaw and Wolfhowl and Dragonear! I hate you! You are all evil WindClan flamers!" and she killed all of them!

"Retreat!" yowled Evilstar, but there wasn't any one to follow his orders because Sunshinestar the awesome had killed them all! So Evilstar went crying back home like a cry baby. Sunshinestar went home and she was a hero! But then Hawkfrost came down and said, "Yo, Sunny girl, you're mine today!"and he grabbed Sunshinestar and ran away with her!

YAY WINDCLAN IS DESTROYED BUT EVILSTAR RAN AWAY, OH NO!. AND NOW HAWKFROST HAS SUNSHINESTAR! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Hawkfrost, Darkheart, and New Kits

NO ONE REVIEWED. WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE BEING SO MEAN TO ME? I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!

"Hehehe! You're so hot!" Hawkfrost laughed

"I hate you!" screamed Sunshinestar. "Put me down! Now!"

"Hot stuff," Hawkfrost said, "Want to have my kits?"

"Oh my gosh, sure!" said Sunshinestar, and they married!

Sunshinestar was in agony! "Ahh! It hurts!" she screamed.

"Yo Darkheart! Get over hear and help Sunny out!"

"Okay!" said Darkheart, and he told Hawkfrost to get out so he could help Sunshinestar.

"Sunny," he whispered, "Do you want to have my kits?" Sunshinestar thought, _Well, Kitstar gave me a life for having kits, so I guess she wants me to have a lot of kits! _"Sure!" Sunshinestar said, and they married. It was okay for Sunshinestar to have a lot of mates because she was special and she had to have a lot of mates to have a lot of kits.

And then Sunshinestar had her kits. After that she had Darkheart's kits, too. There were twelve kits, but Evilstar came in and killed all of the ugly ones. All of the pretty ones bit him until he ran off.

"Oh no! Now there are only five kits left!" yowled Darkheart.

"Calm down, Darkheart! We have five left. Let's name them!" "Okay," said Darkheart.

"The big red one will be Cliffordkit. The pink one will be Wibblykit, and the purple one will be Dorakit. The other purple one will be called Barneykit, the black one will be JakeandtheNeverlandPirateskit. The final one, the black and brown, is MickeyMouseClubhousekit.

"Okay! Hawkfrost, your kits are waiting!" Darkheart ran out, Hawkfrost ran in, and he hit his head on a rolling pin.

"Be careful, Hawkfrost!" said Sunshinestar.

"What are their names?" asked Hawkfrost.

"Cliffordkit, Wibblykit, Dorakit, Barneykit, JakeandtheNeverlandPirateskit, and MickeyMouseClubhousekit." said Sunshinestar.

"None of these are special," said Hawkfrost.

"It's okay," said Sunshinestar. "I like this one," she said, pointing to JakeandtheNeverlandPirateskit.

"Well, I like this kit," said Hawkfrost, pointing to Dorakit.

"She's pretty," said Sunshinestar, because she didn't want to hurt Hawkfrost's feelings. Dorakit wasn't very pretty; she was pretty but not as kawaii as Sunshinestar.

"I must return to my Clan!" said Sunshinestar, and Hawkfrost understood, but he stole Dorakit.

When Sunshinestar went to her clan, Evilstar was there and he was killing Grinchkit and Finchkit and Purplekit and Crapkit. He was also trying to kill Starkit and Hopekit, but Hawkfrost jumped on Evilstar and killed him, but Evilstar jumped up and threw Hawkfrost into a rock!

OH NO IS HAWKFROST DEAD? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. The Quest for Thunderstar!

WHY PEOPLE SO MEAN TO ME?

Sunshinestar screamed, "No, Hawkfrost, why?!" She ran towards him."

Hawkfrost whispered. "What?" asked Sunshinestar, and then all of a sudden he died!

"NO!" screeched Sunshinestar, "How could you!" and she cried really hard! She was so pretty that Evilstar felt bad, and he was so sad that he he jumped on Sunshinestar and killed her! Sunshinestar went to StarClan!

Bluestar was waiting for her. "Sunshinestar, we need you!"

"Why?" asked Sunshinestar.

"Thunderstar is gone!" Bluestar said with a sad look.

"What?! Why?!" asked Sunshinestar.

"We don't know!" said Bluestar, "You need to find him!"

"Oh," said Sunshinestar.

"You need to go that way!" said Bluestar, pointing to a path.

"Okay!" and Sunshinestar went down the trail.

SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN IT!


	13. Can't take it aymore :(

Okay guys.

Moving accounts :(

I've been hacked SEVEN times in the past week or so. My passwords were changed, pretty much everything was screwed up. Sorry for the inactiveness.

My new account will probably be called Madhatterinabox.

This one will be deleted in three days, and I'll repost the stories on my new account.

If you were the one who hacked my account, I just have one word for you. Why?


End file.
